A Turn for the Worst
by blah gurl
Summary: *OMG! Been forever since I updated!* Hermione and Harry had a child. When its time for her to start at Hogwarts, another child with Harry's last name is there too, but it's not Hermione's. Then in sixth year, romance finds its way in.
1. The Letter

****************************************************************************  
  
A Turn for the Worst By blah gurl  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Adianna, would you please stop putting freeze charms on the cupboards?" Giggles came from around the kitchen corner. Shaking her head, Hermione Granger grabbed her wand from the kitchen table and undid the charms.  
  
"Adianna, dinner is ready." Hermione walked out of the kitchen with a plate of roasting chicken. She placed it upon the small oak table, just big enough for two. After moving some spell books off the chair, she took a seat.  
  
Adianna came running down the short flight of stairs, nearly tripping at the bottom. Her shoulder-length golden brown locks bounced around her face. "Dear, before you sit, can you put another log on the fire?" Hermione pointed to the pile of logs near the fireplace.  
  
"Sure." Adianna grabbed Hermione's wand and levitated a log to the fire. Hermione smiled at her daughter's wonderful skills with the stick. The ten- year-old took a seat across from her mother and loaded her plate with chicken and peas. Hermione just starred at her and smiled. "Mum, what's wrong?" the girl stuffed a fork in her mouth and chewed slowly.  
  
"Nothing, honey, nothing." But something was on her mind. The fact that her daughter would be starting school soon brought back too many memories that she tried to forget. Memories of her school days, especially the awful ones, kept her from eating.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
The spring rain pounded against the dorm windows. Harry lay in his bed, accompanied by Hermione. She lay, cuddled next to him with her arm across his bare chest. He had his arm around her shoulders and played with the fringes of her hair.  
  
"Harry, thank you." The girl pulled the blankets up closer around the pair. Harry turned to look at her.  
  
"For what?" he questioned and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. She giggled, for the softness of his lips tickled her. He continued to give her soft kisses down her face and her neck as she continued.  
  
"For being so nice to me. No one else is as nice to me as you are.except maybe the professors, but they don't count in this matter." She giggled again and pushed his face back. Hermione sat up and leaned on her elbow, all the while focusing on her lover's eyes. She smiled and pressed her lips to his. Harry put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, until she was practically lying on top of his chest.  
  
The girl deepened the kiss. Harry rubbed his hands up and down her back, while she played with his hair. Harry rolled her over and pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss with a laugh. "Harry, please, not again. I've had enough for one night.maybe even a life time." She pushed him off her and settled back down in the most comfortable position in the world.in the arms of Harry Potter. The two slept until the bright sun shown once again through the storm clouds.  
  
**** ****  
  
"Hermione, where's Harry?" (a/n: sorry if confusing, but still in flashback) Ron gulped down his breakfast with a gulp of pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know.I saw him this morning." Ron looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"How could you? He was still asleep when I left. I fell asleep last night in the common room working, and I only went upstairs to change in the morning." Ron pointed out.  
  
'He must not have seen me lying next to Harry under all the thick blankets. Phew, that could have been close.' She thought. She quickly decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, did you finish your work last night? That potions' essay was really hard to do, even for me." She sipped her juice slowly, glad that Ron was not noticing that she was hiding something.  
  
"Well, it was hard at first, but once I got-" Ron stopped talking when saw Harry walking in and sitting next to Hermione on the other side. "Oh, hi Harry! Did you sleep-" Ron stopped as he saw Hermione lean over and peck Harry on the cheek. Hermione realized her mistake and hung her head to hide her rosey red cheeks. Harry turned and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry touched her shoulder. She flinched and pushed his hand off. "Hermione, what's wrong with you? A few hours ago you were fine with me touching you. What happened?" Hermione didn't answer, just stood and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry," Ron had look of humor in his eyes. "What do you mean 'a few hours ago'? You and Hermione didn't.you know."he trailed off and gave his friend a sly look.  
  
Harry smiled, blushed and nodded his head very slightly. "Yeah." Ron opened his mouth extremely wide and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You did! Congrats to you, Harry; the first one of us to lose his virginity; very cool. I was wondering why you had the curtains drawn.you never sleep with them closed around your bed." Ron reached over and patted Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry put a finger to his lips to hush the red head. "Quiet! I don't need the whole school knowing. And what do you mean 'the first one of us'? I thought you and Lavender." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Almost. We started.and it was her idea.but she decided in wasn't time once the door was closed." He turned his head and starred off into space. "Harry?"  
  
"What?" Harry looked up from his plate and at his friend, who was now starring at him.  
  
"Do you think," he paused, as if changing his mind of what to ask him. "Do you think Hermione is okay, maybe you should go check on her?" Harry nodded and left the table to find her.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Mum!" Hermione jerked her head to look into the glistening cinnamon eyes of her daughter. Adianna had the same hair and eye color as her, but the structure of her face was definantly that of her father's. "Mum, you've been, like, starring into space for the past five minutes! Haven't you heard anything I've said?"  
  
"What? No, I'm sorry honey, what did you say?" Hermione played with the food on her plate. She pushed the peas around until they made a lightning bolt across the pile of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Well, I said that for my birthday tomorrow, can we go to Diagon Alley so I can get that new spell book for classes?"  
  
"Sure, but you can't be so sure that you're going to get a letter. You know that I'm a muggle-born, so you might have a chance of not being a witch. But yes, I'll get you the book anyway. After all, it's not everyday that the young lady turns eleven, now is it?" Adianna giggled at her mother's words and stood up to take her plate to the sink. A knock came from the door and Adianna bounded towards it. She opened it slowly, cautious of whom it could be, but then smiled when she realized who it was.  
  
"Good Evening, Adianna dear. Is your mother in?"  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall. She's right here. Come in." the girl opened the door wider to let the elder witch through. "Mum! Professor McGonagall is here to see you!" she screamed across the hall to the kitchen. Hermione came through the door and greeted her former professor.  
  
"Hello, Minerva, how are you this evening?" Hermione motioned for her to sit down. The sat in opposite chairs and Adianna sat on her mother's lap.  
  
"I'm fine. I came to talk to you about your daughter." Hermione brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Adianna, will you please go clean the dishes?"  
  
"But Mum-"  
  
"Please, let us talk for a while. I'll even make a pie for later for you, please?" Adianna stormed out of the room and out of earshot. "What is it you need to talk about, Minerva?"  
  
"Well, you know that the school year is starting next month, and well.it seems that Adianna might not be receiving a letter."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she sat back in the chair. "Why?"  
  
"Well, as you know the names are picked from the Goblet, but Adianna's didn't come up. We sent out all the letters yesterday, but Albus and I feel that your daughter has abilities beyond some of the fourth years this year." She paused a second to allow Hermione to take in all the new information. She took a long breath and continued.  
  
"We'll need to think a bit longer on this, but I'm sure I'll be able to tell you if she gets a letter by the end of the week. Sorry to have to break this to you, but I wanted you to understand if she didn't get a letter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Heads of the Houses." The two women rose and the elder one exited the small apartment.  
  
"Mum, I can't get the grease off this pan!" Adianna shouted from the kitchen. Hermione shook her head and headed into the kitchen to help her daughter.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Ooo! Mum! I want that book too!" Adianna pointed at a large book in the window of a shop. "It's called 'Magic Defeats Magic: A guide to Defense'! That sounds interesting.maybe I could just get this one too." She spoke, acting like her mother wasn't near.  
  
"Maybe for Christmas. I'm not rich, you know. Come on, we have to head back so I can start planning for classes."  
  
"But Mum, don't you need to get a few things from the supply shop over there? Being a professor isn't as easy as you think."  
  
"I know, this is my fourth year teaching at Hogwarts. And since when did you become such an expert on being a professor?" Hermione grabbed her daughter's hand and apperated back to their apartment in the Hogwarts teachers' quarters.  
  
They landed in the middle of the living room floor. Adianna let go of her mother's hand and trudged upstairs to bed. Hermione sat down on the couch to look over the things she purchased for her classroom and students.  
  
"Aghhh!" Hermione dropped her book and ran up the short flight of stairs to her daughter's room.  
  
"Adianna, what's wrong?" Hermione stopped in the doorway when she saw her daughter standing in the middle of her room with a thick envelope in her hands. The green lettering stood out brightly from it. "Congratulations." Hermione dropped to her knees and her daughter ran to hug her.  
  
"Oh, Mum! It's all I've ever wanted! To be a witch, just like you! Every year when the students come and I see them going to class and you're always up late grading papers, I've always wanted to be part of that!"  
  
"After all, you are eleven now. Stop shouting dear and open it." Adianna tore open the letter, letting the envelope fall to the floor. Her eyes flew over the words, reading it ever so carefully.  
  
"Mum, it says to get on the train at platform 9 ¾. Can you take me there so I can go the right way? Please-o-please?" Adianna jumped up and down in front of her mother.  
  
"Sure, on September 1st, I'll take you to the station so you can come the so called 'right way'." Hermione hugged her daughter again and stood up. "Its late, you should go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Adianna looked up into her mother's eyes.  
  
"Well, we have to go get your school supplies, school starts next month." Hermione smiled and left the small room. She headed back downstairs to look over her new materials.  
  
~~~To be Continued~~~  
  
A/N: well, that was not as long as I planned. A little rough, I know, but I will update it and add more chapters soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, the four houses, Diagon Alley, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley do not belong to me, but the lucky J.K. Rowling does. LUCKY HER!  
  
I own the name Adianna, who is Hermione's daughter. And the name of the book that she sees in the window was also made up. 


	2. Truths of the Past

***************************************************************************  
  
A Turn for the Worst By blah gurl  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? You're summer? The Durselys'- never mind. I can only guess what they do to you all summer. Well, I have something to tell you and I was wondering if we could meet at Diagon Alley sometime soon? It's kind of important, so I hope we can meet soon. Write back.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry folded up the letter and stuffed it in the pocket of his robes. He had been reading it all summer, since Hermione sent it. Well, it really wasn't all summer; they had only graduated in May and it was the end of June so, more like a month and a half. He was too confused and didn't understand what she had to tell him. The worst thing he thought of was her moving far away, or she being really sick. The thought of what really happened never crossed his mind.  
  
He sat at a stone table in front of the small café in Diagon Alley. He pulled his glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then cleaned them on his robes.  
  
"Hey, stranger." Hermione set her bag on the table and sat across from Harry. She didn't get comfortable until she had reached over and kissed the Boy Who Lived. Though it should have been longer since they hadn't seen each other all summer, the kiss wasn't passionate. Just quick and soft.  
  
"So, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Harry spoke before Hermione had a chance.  
  
"Well," she began. She took off her robe and laid it over the back of her chair.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Hermione smiled and looked at her friend, but noticed his expression and stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry released his hold on her hands and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes back and forth before returning his glasses to his face. "I didn't think you would take this so harshly, Harry. I though you would at least be happy that it didn't happen earlier in the school year and that it would show during school. Please smile, just for me?"  
  
Harry just shook his head. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and stood her up. Hermione quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and was pulled by Harry down the street.  
  
"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione laughed as she was pulled through the crowd. Harry stopped so suddenly, Hermione bumped into him, almost knocking him over. "Um. Harry, why are we at the chapel?"  
  
They were standing in front of a small white chapel that was hidden between two larger buildings. The red front door and black windows almost made it look deserted. Harry pulled Hermione forward through the door.  
  
"Harry, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Here, sit here. I'll be right back." Harry pushed Hermione into a seat and disappeared behind a door. A few minutes later, he came out, followed by an elderly wizard dressed in long, black robes.  
  
"Hermione, this is Reverend Dumbledore; Professor Dumbledore's younger brother. Reverend, this is the girl I was telling you about." Hermione stood to greet the Reverend.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Harry, what are we doing here?" Hermione grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes, trying to find an answer.  
  
"Ah, if you two will follow me over here, I will begin the ceremony." Harry allowed the Reverend to walk ahead before he whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"Sorry to worry you, but I thought that we should get married before the baby is born." He placed his hand on her stomach. "We don't want it to grow up thinking its parents' had sex before they were married." He smiled and looked Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Harry! Are you serious? I can't believe this is happening!" She kissed him quickly and pulled him forward toward the priest, who was waiting at the alter.  
  
Harry turned to face Hermione and took a hold of both of her hands. The two seventeen-year-olds smiled at each other, then turned to look at the Reverend.  
  
About five minutes later, the two were happily married and headed out the door of the old, dark chapel.  
  
Once out the door, Harry pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her deeply. Once they broke apart, there was a slight applause. The two stood up straight to see about ten people starring at them.  
  
"Well down!"  
  
"He really does love you!"  
  
"It was just like a movie!" some of them shouted. Harry and Hermione blushed. Once the crowd had moved on, the two turned to each other and got lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione drummed her fingers across his chest, waiting for an answer. Harry played with her hair.  
  
"Well, I thought it was necessary at the moment. You aren't mad at me, are you?" Hermione looked shocked and a little hurt.  
  
"Mad at you? No! I'm the complete opposite! Deeply in love with you!" Hermione pressed her lips to his for another kiss. The two walked hand in hand back to their cars parked outside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Professor!" Hermione jerked herself back to modern day. "Hermione, haven't you heard a word that we've said during any of this meeting?" Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts looked down and across the table at the young professor as she snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"Hermione, dear. What's wrong? You've been starring into space during this whole meeting. Now, as you were saying, Albus." Minerva turned back to the headmaster who sat in the middle of the table on the right side.  
  
"Well, the students will be here shortly and we need to figure out who will be calling them to the stool to be sorted into their houses. Any volunteers?" Professor McGonagall raised her hand followed by Professor Granger. "Well, Hermione, are you sure? It's not as easy as you think."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, Minerva, if you don't mind. Shall we let Hermione just try it and see what is like? After all, you've done it every year since Miss Granger was just a baby. That's almost 28 years."  
  
"I don't mind, Albus. It was never assigned to me as a job anyway. Good luck, Hermione." Just as the elderly witch spoke, the large clock near the doors chimed six. "Well, the students are here now. Meet them at the staircase in the north upper hall." Hermione nodded and stood to go greet the new students. Just as she exited, the older students filed in and sat at their tables.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Welcome, boys and girls to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but first you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Please follow me." Hermione led a group of terrified first years through the large doors into the Great Hall.  
  
All of them were terrified when the entered into the giant room. All but one; Adianna wasn't scared at all, for she had been in here many times and was used to the ceiling and how it looked like the sky.  
  
Hermione stepped up on the slight platform next to the chair. "Just wait along here and when I call your name, you will sit under the hat and what for its decision. Bonnie Willgo."  
  
A rather tiny girl with raven black hair walked up and sat down. Hermione carefully placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Hmm.this is a tough one. But I know just what to do with you.Ravenclaw!" The girl bounced off the stool and sat at the table of cheering Ravenclaws. Hermione called several more kids up until she reached an extremely familiar name on the list.  
  
"Adianna Granger!" Hermione winked at her daughter as she approached the stool. She placed the hat on her daughter's head and stood back, hoping for one thing.  
  
"Well, well, well. The daughter of a professor, I see. It looks like the only place you could belong is.Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled as her daughter joined the table of cheering Gryffindors. Hermione called out two more children's names, but she once again found herself looking at another familiar name.  
  
She looked at the name and read it over and over again in her head. She looked back at the professors' table and gulped. She had to read it. She couldn't not read it. But she couldn't. Her gut ached and she felt the need to faint. Professor McGonagall saw this and walked over to her. The two teachers whispered quietly so no one could hear.  
  
"Hermione, dear, are you all right? You look extremely pale." Hermione shook her head and handed Minerva the scroll. She quickly left the Great Hall through one of the many side doors.  
  
"Well, it seems that Professor Granger is feeling ill, so I will continue. Nicholas Potter."  
  
A skinny, black haired boy stepped forward. He looked very much like Harry had when they were in first year. He sat on the stool and awaited his fate. The professor placed the hat on the boy's head and stood back.  
  
"Well, the son of the Boy Who Lived. You know, he argued with me not to put him in Slytherin, but he could've been great there. You seem to be the same way. But your mind speaks not Slytherin, so.Gryffindor!" The boy smiled and jumped up, nearly knocking the hat off his head.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
After relieving her stomach of its contents many times, Hermione sat on the floor and leaned back against the stall door. She couldn't believe that Harry had another child. She didn't believe it. Not for one second.  
  
'Oh, god! That boy is the same age as Adianna. Then that must mean.oh lord. He cheated on me. The only way was for him to cheat on me and get the girl pregnant. Oh god, no wonder!' she thought to her self.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" she practically shouted. She buried her face in her arms and cried.  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione must have jumped a mile. She stood and opened the door. She stepped out and saw Minerva standing in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and found herself in a warm hug.  
  
"Don't worry. There's nothing to cry about. Harry isn't here anymore, so it doesn't matter what happened in the past. You can't get mad at him now for something he did more than ten years ago. Come on, we're missing the feast, and I'm pretty sure you want to see your daughter. She looked pretty sad when you left." The elder led the younger women out of the bathroom and back to the feast.  
  
~~~To be Continued~~~  
  
A/N: well, surprising? Okay, maybe not. But I assure you that it will get MUCH more interesting.at least it is to me. Love y'all for reading and reviewing.k bye blah gurl 


	3. Jerk!

A/N: sorry, I hate to do this, but we're in Adianna's sixth year now. Sorry, but its more interesting this way. SO SORRY!!!!  
  
*************************************************************************** A Turn for the Worst By blah gurl  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Hermione! Get down here, God dammit!" Hermione's father and mother stood in the kitchen awaiting their daughter's entrance. Hermione came down in her pajamas and slippers, looking rather tired. "Would you like to explain this to us?" her father shook a piece of paper in her face. She took it from his hands to get a better look.  
  
"How and when did you do this?" Mrs. Granger took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I met Harry in Diagon Alley yesterday and it sort of slipped out. So he said we should and we did. Sorry?" she tried to make it sound like it was a mistake so her parents wouldn't rip on her.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Potter, where is he now?" Mr. Granger spat out her new name like it was poison.  
  
"At the Dursleys' of course. He can't leave and neither can I. Listen, can I go to bed and so we can continue this conversation in the morning? It's past midnight." She pleaded with her parents.  
  
"No, we are going to resolve this thing no matter how late you stay up." Her father said.  
  
"Why did you? Hermione! You weren't supposed to get married until you were over twenty! You're only seventeen, barely eighteen in a few weeks, but you're already married! Haven't we taught you better than that?"  
  
"Yes, but we had to! Because of the baby!"  
  
"Oh, right. Then you simply followed the rules. You can go to bed now."  
  
"What? You're letting me off that easy?"  
  
"Well, it's better that the child will have a married mother and father. You did nothing wrong.except have sex before you were married. I still can't believe you did that. Are you sure he didn't pressure you into it?"  
  
"Yes, mother. It was my idea. Well, now that we're married, it's not a crime anymore.right?"  
  
"Fine, sure, whatever. Go to bed." Hermione stood and slowly trudged upstairs to her bedroom. She turned on her lights and turned to flop on her bed. She fell slowly, but landed on something hard.  
  
"Ow!" she screamed. She stood up and looked at the thing she landed on. She barely got a glance of it before she was lying on top of it again. The pair of lips locked in a heart-warming kiss.  
  
"Hello Harry." She smiled once they broke apart.  
  
"Hello. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but you won't be after my parents find out that you snuck into my room in the middle of the night."  
  
"Why would they care? We're married now, it's all right." He kissed her again, rolling her over on her back.  
  
"Hermione?" her mother knocked on the door. "Hermione are you all right? I heard you scream and thought maybe something was wrong." Hermione pushed Harry off of her and opened the door just a crack.  
  
"I'm fine Mum, nothing's wrong. I just was excited about you not getting mad at me for doing what I did." She lied. She started giggling and tried to push the hand off of her tush.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, Mum. It's just, well, nothing. I'm fine. Goodnight." She tried hard to hold the giggles in as she closed the door. "Harry! Stop!" she playfully smacked him across the cheek. Harry had crawled behind her door and sat on the floor while Hermione talked to her mother.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" he played.  
  
"How did you manage to get out?"  
  
"Well, my Uncle Vernon said, and I quote, "If you don't get out of my house, I'll personally put you up for adoption right now!" so I left." He pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Harry, are you sure that we did the right thing?" She pulled back, but didn't let go of him.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Why? Do you think it was a bad idea?"  
  
"Well, we're still young. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We could meet other people.and besides.I'm not pregnant."  
  
Harry let go of her, but didn't move otherwise. "You told me you were."  
  
"The doctors' office sent me someone else's results. I got mine, the correct ones, today in the mail."  
  
"Well, then I guess we shouldn't be married." He stood and apperated out, leaving Hermione on the floor crying.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"But Mum! I don't want to wear that old thing to the dance! It's ugly."  
  
"Oh, Adianna, I know that you are sixteen now, but I can't let you go around in that sleeve-less one that you picked out. It's just too revealing for school. My old one has sleeves."  
  
"Yes, but it's ugly. That style is out and the color is just plain eh." Adianna complained and threw herself on her mother's bed. "You have to let me grow up sometime, Mum. I'm not your little girl anymore."  
  
"Oh, honey. Yes you are. You'll always be my little girl, even when you are grown up. I guess you're right. Go ahead, you can wear your new dress."  
  
"Thank you Mum!" she stood up and threw her arms around her mother in a tight thank-you hug. Adianna left her mother's apartment and continued threw the portrait from the professors' quarters. She hurried back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Adianna stopped in her tracks to see her two best friends sitting on the couch working on homework. "Visiting my mother. Why do you care?" She plopped down in the chair opposite them. She grabbed a book from the table and began flipping through the pages, pretending to be interested in it.  
  
"Well, someone was looking for you." Rebecca was a medium height brunette covered in freckles. Her hair was naturally curly and pulled back in a ponytail. She was just as tall as Adianna and their other friend, Samantha, who goes by Sam. She has long, flowing blonde hair. All three of them were the girls that all the guys starred at as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Who? It wasn't that David kid again, was it?" Adianna wrinkled her nose as she thought of David Flemington, the nerdiest kid. With large glasses, braces, and a zit-covered face, the thought disgusted her.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not telling. You have to guess."  
  
"Oh, Becca, that's not very nice. Just tell her." Sam looked up from her books.  
  
"Fine. It was the one and only Nick." Adianna and Rebecca squealed. Nick Potter was not only famous because of his last name, but he was also the hottest guy in the building. He was on the quidditch team, tall and muscular, and messy black hair.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wanted to know if you were going to the dance. I think he was hoping you were going alone." Sam raised her eyebrows and starred at Adianna to see her reaction.  
  
"Well," she blushed. "I'm only going with you guys. So maybe-"  
  
"Adianna!" a voice came from the top of the dormitory stairs. "I've been looking all over for you. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick came down and stood behind her chair.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can we go outside?"  
  
"Why? Anything you say to her she's just going to tell us later." Rebecca crossed her arms at the thought of being left out. Sam nudged her ribs. Adianna shot Rebecca a glare and followed Nick outside of the common room.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, you know how the dance is coming up next week?"  
  
"Yeah." Adianna was excited. 'Oh, God! He's going to ask me!' she thought. She tried hard not to show that she knew what was coming next.  
  
"Well, Brad, Justin, and I are going to go to Hogsmeade to get some clothes, but there are no trips between now and then. So, we were going to go during Potions tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could tell Professor Snape that my dad had to take me out of school for tomorrow?" Nick looked around, hoping that no one had heard them. Some students came around the corner and smiled at them as they passed through the portrait.  
  
Adianna's face fell. He didn't ask her to the dance, he asked her to lie for him. "Yeah, sure, whatever." She shook her head and started to walk away.  
  
"Adianna, wait." Nick grabbed her arm and whipped her around. "Are you sure? I don't want you to if you don't want to."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much. I have to go tell the guys." He turned the corner to find his friends, but poked his head back around the corner. "Thank you so much. You're a great friend." Adianna struggled to hold the tears back as she climbed back through the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, did he ask you?" Rebecca and Sam met her at the door and cornered her. Their smiles made Adianna hurt even more inside.  
  
"No. He asked me to lie for him. He said that I was a great friend." She collapsed on the couch. "A great friend, that's all. Nothing more."  
  
"That jerk. He asked you to lie for him?"  
  
"Yeah, he and his friends are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow during Potions and he wants me to say that his dad had to take him out of school."  
  
"I'm so sorry, hon. Guys are just jerks like that. Don't get so down over it. He's clearly not the right type for you. C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving. Then we can go see your mum to help us with our homework." Rebecca led Adianna out of the common room, followed by Sam.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
A/N: yeah!! I found a beta reader!! She's great too! Thank you kute_devil_666! You are the best! Well, thank you for reading and reviewing, and be honest! Flames and comments help! Suggestions too!!! Thanks again.k bye blah gurl 


	4. Evening Dance

***************************************************************************  
  
A Turn for the Worst By blah gurl  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, Adianna, you look beautiful."  
  
"You do too, Sam, and you too Rebecca." The three friends headed down the stairs from their dormitories to the common room. Their ankle length dresses shimmered in the light as they headed down the hallway towards the Great Hall for the annual Christmas dance.  
  
"Oh, Adianna, look! There's Nick!"  
  
"I thought you were over him, Adi?" Sam put her hands on her hips and starred at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought you were over Daniel, but it doesn't seem that way." Rebecca teased her blonde friend.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well, he's not over you because here he comes right now." Sam wheeled around to see her former crush walking towards her.  
  
"Oh, God! Does my hair look okay? What about my face?"  
  
"You look fine."  
  
Daniel walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Why, hello Dan. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" Sam's face was all- aglow as she and Daniel walked to the middle of the floor to dance.  
  
"Well, it seems she's gone for the rest of the evening. So, have you figured out your problem yet?"  
  
"Which one?" Adianna and Rebecca headed towards the punch bowl. The each got a glass and sat down at one of the small tables in the corner.  
  
"Have you found out who your father is yet?" Rebecca took a sip of her punch, but missed her mouth and the red liquid ran down the front of her white dress. "Oh shit. I just ruined my new dress.and I don't have my wand with me!"  
  
"Here." Adianna handed her friend her blue shawl. "It's blue, but it will hide the stain. I'm sure it will come off once you have your wand."  
  
"Thanks." She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders. "So, have you?"  
  
"No. My mother won't tell me anything. She says she'd rather forget about him all together. The only thing I know is that she went to school with him and they got pregnant with me in their seventh year."  
  
"Geez, you're mum doesn't seem the type of girl who would do something like that when they're so young. Is that all? You should ask her more questions, you know like a twenty questions game or something."  
  
"Ha! That's not a bad idea, but I'm sure she won't answer them. Oh, I also know that he was on the quidditch house team."  
  
"Well, that narrows it down a lot. I mean how many people were on the quidditch team that are the same age as your mum? I bet you could narrow it done to a few guys."  
  
"Hey, you're right. I'll try that tomorrow." The two girls sat in silence for quite sometime before a seventh year Ravenclaw asked Rebecca to dance. She left Adianna all alone. But she wasn't alone for long. Soon, a tall someone came over to talk with her.  
  
"Hey Adianna. You look lonely over here." Nick sat down next to her. She tried hard not to blush. "Where are Sam and Rebecca?"  
  
"They are dancing with those guys over there." She gestured towards the dance floor.  
  
"Adianna, look at me." Nick took a hold of her hand as she turned her full attention to his green eyes. "I've never noticed what color eyes you have, and now that I look at them, they look extremely familiar. They look just like.mine! You're eyes are shaped and colored the same as mine."  
  
"You're right. That's really strange. I wonder how." she looked deeper in his eyes. She felt her insides melting as he started rubbing her hand with his thumb. The upbeat music that was playing slowed down to a slow dancing song.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Nick turned his head to the floor, trying hard to keep his cheeks from turning the deep crimson that they were. Adianna nodded and pulled herself up using his help. The two walked to the dance floor and stood close together, closer then they have ever been.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Hermione hurried down the hall towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Her armful of papers was no help. She would drop a few here and there and have to stop to pick them up.  
  
"Professor Granger."  
  
"Severus, you scared me." She scooped down to pick up a few dropped papers as she ran into her former and fellow professor.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Severus took out his wand from hidden pockets in his robes and flicked it in the air. A puff of green light came from it and in an instant, Hermione's papers were neatly stacked in a pile so they wouldn't fly apart from each other.  
  
"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting with Albus."  
  
"Do you have just one moment? I need to speak to you about your daughter." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Why? Has she done anything wrong?"  
  
"Why don't we step inside my office right here? It will just take a quick second." He led Hermione into his darkened office. She sat down in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"First of all, I was just in the Great Hall, checking on the dance, when I saw her dancing with Mister Potter. Now, I know your secret, so there's no reason to get angry with me, but I'm not so sure you want her to fall in love with this boy."  
  
"I understand, Severus, and I'm not angry. You're absolutely correct. I had no idea that she was falling for him. We don't even know if she is, just because she's dancing with him doesn't mean she will love him-"  
  
"Hermione, you have to just assume."  
  
"You're right. I can't fool myself. I just hope she doesn't figure out they have the same father."  
  
"But you have to tell her before it goes to far. If they fall in love then you tell her, well, things could get messy."  
  
"Right. I'll tell her tomorrow. Is that all, Severus? I'm late for my meeting with Albus."  
  
"Yes." The two stood and bid their goodbyes and Hermione continued on her way.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
After her meeting with the head master, Hermione headed back towards the professors' quarters. She turned the corner and bumped into someone. She lifted her head and starred at the person she came into contact with.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter was short, but I wanted to leave it here at this lovely cliffhanger. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!! bye blah gurl 


	5. More To Us Than You Thought

*************************************************************************** A Turn for the Worst By blah gurl ***************************************************************************  
  
"I thought I had a chance of seeing you here. I tried to avoid it." Harry had his hands on his hips as he looked around, trying to avoid Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione laughed in her throat. "You're not much of a sight to see yourself." The two struggled to keep their eyes away from the others, but it was no use. After a few seconds of silence, Harry and Hermione starred each other in the eyes, still silent.  
  
"Listen, Harry, we need to talk." Hermione swayed from foot to foot.  
  
"About what?" Just as Harry spoke, Nick walked around the corner.  
  
"Hello Dad. What are you doing here?" He stopped in front of his dad.  
  
"I have a meeting with your head master and this lovely lady here was just pointing me in the right direction." Harry lied.  
  
"Okay, I'm going back to the dance. Bye." Nick turned and walked back towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Like I said.we need to talk." Hermione walked quickly towards the professors' quarters, Harry following close behind. "Mint Drops." She muttered to the portrait. "Dumbledore still likes using food for passwords." Followed by Harry, Hermione opened the door to her apartment and went inside.  
  
"Okay, where do we begin?" Harry said once they sat down.  
  
"Why don't you begin? Starting with Nick." Hermione spoke flatly, anger already building up inside her. She had to know the truth.  
  
"Why don't you tell me how you know him?"  
  
"Duh, Harry. I'm the professor of History of Magic! He's one of my students." She rolled her eyes at Harry's stupidity.  
  
"Well, before I found out that you were "pregnant", I met another girl, a muggle. We got pregnant and before I knew it, you were."  
  
"Okay, fair. My turn. I lied to you Harry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, not about being pregnant, about not being pregnant." She covered her face with her hands as she tried to bring out the horrible truth to her ex husband.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I really was pregnant, Harry!" she stood up and began pacing the room. Harry stood to and walked to the fireplace. "I told you I wasn't because we were still young. Things wouldn't have worked out, I just had a gut feeling."  
  
"Hermione, it would've worked out. We were in love, remember?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Were we, Harry? Were we really in love?" Hermione stopped pacing and walked towards Harry. "Because I don't think we were. I think we just lied to ourselves so that we would have to be married because of the baby."  
  
The question startled Harry. "You're right. We lied to ourselves. Just because of you."  
  
"Me? Why the hell was it my fault?"  
  
"It was your idea that we have sex, Hermione. Don't you remember?" Harry stepped back from her, anger in his eyes now too.  
  
"Okay, fine, whatever. Let's deal with the rest of this calmly. So, what do we do? Adianna really wants to know who her father is."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Nick, come here!" one of his friends motioned from across the hall.  
  
"I'll be right back, Adianna." He left her on the dance floor and headed to his friends. Adianna, with a smile on her face, headed back to the table where her friends now sat.  
  
"I see that he finally got the nerve to ask you to dance?" Rebecca teased her as she sat down.  
  
"Yes. What about you two? You both got a good dance or two in, right?" She looked for Sam, but realized that she wasn't at the table anymore. "Where's Sam?"  
  
"Oh, she and David are making out in the hallway. And yes, I got a good dance with James. But I want to hear more about you and Nick."  
  
"Well, we talked for a while, then we danced. I'm not over him. He's a great guy." The two girls talked and laughed for about ten more minutes when Nick came back.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk outside? There's a full moon tonight, and the professors said anyone can go." Nick and Adianna walked outside into the brisk evening air. Adianna shivered as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Her sleeve-less dress was no help in the December climate.  
  
Nick saw this and put his arm around her, trying to keep her warm. "Maybe we should go back inside. You look cold."  
  
"I'm fine." The two walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company until they came to a bench at the edge of the lake. They sat down, Nick's arm still around her. "I just have one question for you, Nick. Why did you skip school like that?"  
  
"I don't know. I know I shouldn't have, but my friends pressured me into it. Did you get in trouble?"  
  
"Only with Rebecca and Sam, but they don't count."  
  
"Thank you again." They sat and starred at each other, melting into each other's eyes. Then it happened. Two sets of lips locked for a kiss. And not just any kiss, one that would be remembered for a lifetime. Nick's hand gingerly rubbed her cheek as she brought her hands to the sides of his face.  
  
They parted and Nick pulled Adianna closer to him. The two sat cuddling on the bench until Adianna began to shiver again. Nick pulled her to her feet and they walked inside. The dance was over now, so they headed to the common room.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back." Adianna took off running. She ran until she reached the professors' quarters. She pushed through the portrait and ran to her mother's apartment. "Mum!" she burst through the door. "Oh, sorry." She saw Hermione and Harry standing in the room talking.  
  
"Hi, honey. Do you need something?"  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you. It will just take a quick second."  
  
"Excuse me." Hermione spoke, glad to leave him. Harry pointed to Adianna as she walked into the kitchen. Hermione nodded and continued on into the kitchen to talk. "What happened? You look excited."  
  
"Well, long story short, Nick and I were walking outside and he kissed me!" She and her mother jumped up and down. "Well, I have to go, so I'll tell you more tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, good night." Hermione hugged her daughter and she left.  
  
"So, that's my daughter. What's her name again?"  
  
"Adianna. Dumbledore named her. It's a shame you had to miss all the good things in her life. But the one time you were here for something important, it actually concerned you. And she doesn't even know you are her father."  
  
"What was so important?" Harry asked.  
  
"She had her first kiss tonight. Do you want to know from whom? I'm sure you know him." She crossed her arms and stood across the room from Harry.  
  
"Give me a hint."  
  
"Nick."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you say Nick just kissed her? What the hell?"  
  
"Yes I did, Harry. Your son and daughter are in love.with each other! Now what do you propose we do?" Hermione sat on the couch; Harry followed and sat in the chair. They sat in silence, thinking of how to solve this new dilemma.  
  
"I know, we tell them."  
  
"Are you crazy Harry? Do you want your children to hate you for the rest of you life? Because I'm sure they will." She flicked her hair over her shoulder to get a better look at the crazy man sitting across from her.  
  
"No, we have to tell them. If we don't tell them soon, they could make the same mistake that we did." He scooted over the end of the chair and moved to the couch, so he was sitting next to Hermione. "If they make that mistake, then we will have some serious problems."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, and since we're spilling all of our problems, I guess I should say that I haven't been so truthful either." Harry hung his head, hoping that Hermione would understand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, um.I don't know how to say this." he stood and paced in front of the fireplace. "Okay, I'll just have to say it."  
  
"Harry, stop muttering and just tell me. I'll understand. Why hell, I even understand about Nick." Hermione stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"Okay, the divorce papers."  
  
"What about them?" Hermione stepped back, waiting for the blow.  
  
"You signed them, but I didn't."  
  
"What? You're not making sense."  
  
"You signed them, but I just couldn't. I burned them in the fire place even though I told you I gave them to our lawyer."  
  
"WHAT? DO YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I'VE BEEN MRS. HARRY GOD-DAMN POTTER THIS WHOLE FLIPPING TIME?" She shouted extremely loud. Her face was bright red. She had picked up a pillow and was holding it extremely tight.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. I'm sure we can work this out." Harry pleaded, walking behind a chair so there was something in between them.  
  
"Work this out? Work this out? Harry! What the hell were you thinking?" She threw her pillow at him. It hit him, but it didn't hurt.  
  
"Well, I truly was in love with you, but you didn't love me back. I just couldn't bring myself to put the pen on the paper and sign it. I hope you're not mad at me."  
  
"Sixteen years, Harry. I've been your wife for sixteen years. Where you ever planning to tell me? Or did you just because we bumped into each other?" she was still extremely mad at him, but she wasn't yelling anymore. Hermione sat on the couch and held another pillow in her lap. The tears just flowed from her eyes; she couldn't stop them.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Don't cry. I'm sorry. Tomorrow I'll go and sign the papers for real now, please don't be mad." He sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Not be mad, Harry? Is that what you asked me? How can I not be mad at you? It's not a matter of choice. You lied to me Harry." She buried her face in a pillow as she pulled back from him.  
  
"You lied to me too, so now we're even." He tried to joke.  
  
"Don't joke Harry. This is serious. We really need to stop lying to each other. It's getting us no where." Hermione looked into his eyes. Those green-emerald eyes; they were the same as they were sixteen years ago. Hermione's insides were melting. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips melted together.  
  
Passion leapt back and forth between them. Harry's hand when up Hermione's side until it found her cheek. After several minutes, Hermione turned her head.  
  
"Harry, what about Nick's mother?"  
  
Harry leaned back away from her and starred into the fire. "She died, when Nick was born. Her name was Leslie."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Did you," she gulped, "Love her?"  
  
"Yes, very much. After we got a divorce, I went to live with her and help her through the pregnancy. I told her about you, and she understood." Hermione could see tears building up in his eyes. He obviously really cared for this girl. A lump of guilt built up in her stomach. "It's been sixteen years. I guess I should move on." He wiped the water from his eyes and stood to leave.  
  
"I'm going to get going. Thanks, maybe we can talk again soon, you know, solve more of our problems." He headed for the door, but was spun around by Hermione who had grabbed his arm.  
  
"Um, actually, I was wondering if you could stay a bit longer." A sly smile spread across her face. Harry could tell what she was thinking by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean we haven't talked to each other for sixteen years plus. And now you want to do this?" he gestured wildly with his arms.  
  
"Harry, do I look like the type of person who would joke about something like this? Besides, that night in seventh year was the first and last time I have." she smiled again and stepped closer to him, until their stomachs were touching.  
  
"Really? Wow, you need a life."  
  
"Yes, I probably do, but I'm sure you could give me one tonight, right?" she leaned in closer to him, his breath blowing across her face.  
  
Harry was about to answer, but was cut off by Hermione's lips. She threw her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist in seconds. Hermione started backing up, towards her room, but their lips didn't let go of each other. The door to the master bedroom closed.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
A/N: well.that was fun.angry to sad to angry to loving. Boy, I'm sure evil! Thanks for reading and reviewing..k bye blah gurl 


	6. Frozen

*************************************************************************** A Turn for the Worst By blah gurl ***************************************************************************  
  
Hermione felt a breeze on the back of her neck and rolled over. Harry was gently blowing on her neck and it made the hair on it stand up.  
  
"So, Mr. Potter." Hermione tired to sound serious, but her facial expression gave her away. "You proved yourself worthy."  
  
"Why thank you, Mrs. Potter." He smiled and placed his lips over hers for a quick morning kiss. "You aren't still mad at me, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not. Well, yes I am mad, but not so much anymore. That was in the past, we should focus more on the future. our future." She smiled. "We've missed breakfast. Lucky today is Saturday or I would sure be fire for not showing up for class." Hermione rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Harry could hear the faint sound of the water running.  
  
Assuming she had gotten into the shower, Harry got up and got dressed. He tried to flatten his hair, but it was no use. Having never changed, the messy black locks went in all directions. Harry knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione? I'll be in the front room." He heard a muffled voice saying "okay" and left the bedroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione came down into the front room. "Do you have to dress up on non-class days too?" Harry questioned once he saw her. She was wearing a blue sweater and a long blue jean skirt.  
  
"No, I just like to." She walked to the coat rack and put on her long, dark purple robes. Harry already had on his long dark green robes, so the two headed out for the Great Hall. They pushed through the heavy portrait hiding the professors' quarters and stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"What the-" Harry stepped towards the young girl standing near the window. Her eyes were glossy and she appeared not to be breathing, or moving. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder; it felt rock solid and icy cold. Hermione moved closer to her.  
  
"Rebecca Bloomfield. One of Adianna's friends." Hermione turned her head and looked down the hall. "Oh my god, Harry, look." She pointed to another figure just a few feet away. A fifth year, frozen in the process of walking.  
  
"They've all been petrified. C'mon, Hermione. We have to find Dumbledore." As the two continued down the corridor, they passed several more students and professors frozen in the process of walking, standing, or even running. They followed the hall until they reached the eagle statue that would take them to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon." Hermione spoke softly. She and Harry advanced onto the stairs and climbed to the large door at the top. They opened it and walked into the office.  
  
"Ah, I see that I'm not the only one who has not been petrified." Dumbledore looked up from his desk and starred at the two adults walking towards the desk.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that everyone has been petrified. The dance had just finished and everyone was heading back to his or her dormitories. I was up here, and you two apparently were somewhere besides the halls." He gazed at them through his half-moon spectacles. "Someone of very powerful dark magic cast a spell at the entrance to the school, which spread through all the halls, hitting everyone in its path. If you were in a room with a closed door, you weren't affected."  
  
"Yes, we were in my room having-" Hermione stopped. "-talking. We were talking. So, we are the only three that haven't been affected, correct?"  
  
"That is correct, Professor. Except for Hagrid, but I haven't heard from him. Assuming he hasn't come into the castle yet today, he must all right."  
  
"What do we do? I mean, we can't very well leave them like this, can we?" Harry spoke up.  
  
"No, but a suggestion would be to find every student and record their name down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can know who is a counted for. Take this piece of parchment with every student's name on it and put a check next to it when you have found them." He handed Hermione a long roll of parchment and gestured for them to go work. "Oh, and Harry." Dumbledore spoke after Hermione had left already. "The ministry has requested that you stay here to keep an eye on things, since you are working for the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"All right, I can do that."  
  
"One more thing, Harry. Be careful of that one." He pointed to the door, meaning Hermione. "She's a tough cookie." He smiled as Harry blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry closed the door behind him and caught up with Hermione, who had already checked off several names on the list.  
  
"What took you?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
"Well, my department at the ministry has requested that I stay here to keep an eye on things." He said, walking to a group of students. "Ravenclaws. Do you know all of their names, 'cause I sure don't?"  
  
"Pretty much. I do teach all of them, Harry."  
  
Twenty minutes and fifty students later, they turned a corner to discover that it was empty. "Well, no one was in this corridor at the time of the curse."  
  
"Wait a minute.what is that?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There are two students sitting on that window sill over there." Hermione pointed to the black lump in the window and started walking towards them.  
  
"Well, at least they're stuck in a comfortable place." Harry said once they stopped in front of them.  
  
"Harry! That was not nice. These are your children. Adianna and Nick. And look, they're kissing. How pleasant. Now we have to stare at them kissing until this thing is resolved." It was true. The two students had their lips locked in what appeared to be a passionate kiss.  
  
"Great. Just great. You don't suppose that there is a way to pull them apart?" Harry and Hermione each grabbed an arm of the two and tried to pull them apart.  
  
"Apparently not. Well, we'll just have to avoid this hallway. C'mon. There are plenty more students to identify." Harry and Hermione walked slowly away, trying hard not to look back at Adianna and Nick.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Have you located all of the students and staff?"  
  
"Yes we have, Professor." Hermione and Harry took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Only two students are missing."  
  
"Who? What houses are they in?" Dumbledore's face was full of worry.  
  
"Well, a second year in Gryffindor by the name of Ginger Weasley."  
  
"Ah, Ronald's daughter. Lovely girl, have you met her?" the two shook their heads. "Well, who else?"  
  
"And a sixth year in Slytherin by the name of. Addison Malfoy." Harry and Hermione exchanged glances once she read the name.  
  
"Excuse Professor, don't mean to be rude, but is that Draco Malfoy's son?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why, yes it is, Harry. A bit young to have a child back then, wasn't he?" he peered over his glasses. He obviously was trying to prove a point to them. Hermione looked down at the floor, and Harry suddenly became interested at the bookcases.  
  
"So, what do we do to locate these two?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I suggest to look in their common rooms for them. Here is a map to find them. The password for Gryffindor is You-Know-Who, and Slytherin's is mudblood." Hermione flinched at the sound of the word. Harry grabbed the map and pulled Hermione out of the office and down the stairs.  
  
"He knows about us, Hermione."  
  
"Only because you brought up that damn question!" she shouted quite louder then she meant.  
  
"Me! It was your idea! You only wanted to because you were the only seventh year that was still a virgin! You didn't appreciate me, nor do you now. Just to make yourself "normal" you had to take that risk of getting pregnant! And guess what? You did!"  
  
"Shut up!" she screamed so loud, her face turned bright red and tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry walked towards her and enveloped her in his strong arms.  
  
"I thought-sniff-we got through-sniff-this last night-sniff-? Why do we keep ending up here? This topic seems to be the only thing we can talk about." She buried her face deeper in his shoulder and tightened her grip on him.  
  
"Is anything the matter down here?" Dumbledore appeared from behind the statue that hid his office.  
  
"No, Professor. Hermione just stubbed her toe on the wall. She'll be okay."  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Harry, as if he knew the real truth. "You're sure then?" Harry nodded. "I'll just continue on my way." He held up a rolled up parchment. "It seems we need a few more Aurors here to help this," he pointed to a petrified student standing near by. Followed by his flowing robes, the headmaster continued down the silent corridor.  
  
"Harry, we should go find Ron's and Malfoy's children, don't you think? It might take our minds off our own problems." Harry nodded and took a hold of Hermione's hand. They followed the map, first to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
A/N: well, someone told me that I needed more of a plot then just Hermione and Harry's problem. So I added this in to shake things up a bit.stupid? Please tell me when you review (hint hint). Thanks k bye blah gurl 


	7. Um, What Was That?

*************************************************************************** A Turn for the Worst By blah gurl ***************************************************************************  
  
"It's still the same as when Ron and I came in here with the polyjuice potion in second year." Harry said as they entered the Slytherin common room. Hermione walked to the middle of the room.  
  
"Hmm, no one here, but nice décor." She said sarcastically. "Should we check the dormitories?" Harry nodded and went off to the boys' side and Hermione went to the girls' side. A few minutes later and with no success, the two headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"You-know-who." Hermione said, to the same Fat Lady in the same portrait since they were there.  
  
"Good afternoon, my dears. Ah, I see that you've finally come back, Mr. Potter. You know, Hermione here has been complain-"  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione pulled the portrait open faster and climbed through before the Fat Lady could finish her thought.  
  
"What was she talking about, Hermione?" Harry crossed his arms and stood in front of the staircase, blocking her from going to the dorm rooms.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Harry. Excuse me, we need to report back to Dumbledore right away." Hermione tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the couch, where he threw her down.  
  
"Really, what was she talking about? Because if it concerns me, I have a right to know." He sat down next to her and held on to her wrist, so she couldn't get up.  
  
"Okay, fine. She was saying that I have been complaining about how hard it is to take care of a child alone. But I didn't let her finish because I just found out last night that you had to do that too. Happy now?" She tried to stand up, but Harry pulled her back down.  
  
"No, I'm not. Not until you kiss me, anyway."  
  
"Yea, and that'll solve everything." She leaned in happily and pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Ok, now that that's done, do you think we should keep searching for the missing students?" Harry said standing up.  
  
"Well," Hermione stood up and faced him. She drummed her fingers across his muscular chest and gazed into his eyes. "You can't really be satisfied with that little kiss, now can you?" she asked innocently. Harry shook his head, confused about what was coming next. "See, I knew you couldn't be. Let's try another."  
  
She pushed herself into him, lips and all. Her weight made Harry fall backwards onto the couch. Hermione lay on top of him, smoldering his lips with hers. The two lay tangled with each other, kissing every part of bare skin above their shoulders.  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Hermione pushed herself off Harry and looked up. Adianna, Nick, and several other Gryffindor students stood in front of the portrait, starring at the two. Harry sat up, looking around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Adianna said quietly. The rest of the students continued up to their dorms, but the two stayed behind to question their parents.  
  
"Well, um, see, all of the students were petrified and we were just checking around for any unpetrified students."  
  
"Looks to me like you guys were checking out each other's lips instead."  
  
"Hey, watch it, young man." Harry said sternly to his son, standing up and straightening his robes. Hermione did the same, trying to comb her hair out with her fingers.  
  
"Harry, do you think, um, is now a good time?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off the teenagers. She was breathing heavily, still trying to catch her breath from her little rendezvous on the couch a few minutes ago.  
  
"Yea, now is a perfect time." He muttered from the corner of his mouth. "Nick, Miss Granger, would you please follow us?" Harry pointed to the portrait, motioning for them to go through it. Hermione and Harry followed.  
  
"Um, maybe we should go to the Professors' quarters? No one can bother or overhear us there." Harry nodded hung back to walk with his son. Adianna ran to catch up with her mother.  
  
"Mum! What was that? You just embarrassed yourself and me! Who is that anyway?" She flooded her mother with questions. Hermione just starred straight forward, walking quickly towards her quarters.  
  
"Time for questions is later. Walk."  
  
Behind them, Nick and Harry were having a similar conversation. "Dad, you do realize that was my professor and my girlfriend's mother, correct? I mean, what if it were a professor that walked in? You're an Auror!"  
  
"Nicholas, this is not up for discussion in the hallways. Wait until we reach the professors' quarters." Harry said sternly, walking quickly.  
  
They reached the portrait entrance to the Professors' Quarters and Hermione quickly said the password and was followed by Harry, Nick, and Adianna up to her apartment like room.  
  
"Have a seat, the both of you." Hermione pointed to the couch. Nick and Adianna took a seat next to each other. Hermione began pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace and Harry just starred into the fire, breathing heavily.  
  
"First of all, how did you suddenly get unpetrified?" Hermione asked, not stopping.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore just cast a simple charm to break the spell. Anyway, that's not the point of this meeting thing!" Adianna shouted. Hermione stopped pacing and starred at her daughter.  
  
"You will not take that tone of voice with me. We are here to discuss a simple occurrence like mature adults...all of us. First, let me introduce Nick's father to you. Adianna, Harry Potter."  
  
"The Boy Who Lived? The actual Boy Who Lived! I can't believe that he's standing right in front of me! Nick! You didn't tell me that you're father's first name was Harry!"  
  
"Was there a reason too?" Nick looked confused.  
  
"Okay! To the point!" Harry shouted over his children's talking. "Adianna, Nick, we have some very important news to tell the both of you and we want you to take it like adults. Hermione?"  
  
"Me? Why do I have to tell them?" Harry glared at her. Giving up, she spoke again. "Fine. Adianna, umm, I don't know how to say this." she sat down on the couch next to her daughter and took a hold of her hands. "Adianna, you know how you were always wondering who your father was? And how you asked everyone but no one would tell you?"  
  
"What are you trying to say, Mum?" Adianna looked confused, as if trying to find the answer in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Harry is your father."  
  
"WHAT?!" Adianna jumped up from the couch and stepped away from her mother. "Harry Potter is my father?" she pointed at Harry. "That man standing right there is my father?"  
  
Hermione stood up and slowly nodded her head. "Then that means that Nick...NICK IS MY BROTHER? AHHHH! I KISSED MY OWN BROTHER! ON THE LIPS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS!"  
  
"Adianna, calm down." Harry soothed, taking his daughter's hand. "I know that she didn't tell you because we never thought we would see each other again. I didn't even know about you when I got Nick's mother pregnant. I would've come back to take care of both of my children, but I didn't know you existed until last night."  
  
"Dad, does that mean that you and Professor Granger were once married-"  
  
"Still...still married." Harry hung his head. "I never signed the divorce papers, but I didn't tell Hermione until last night. So we've been married for sixteen years, yet we haven't seen each other for sixteen years."  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do? Just go on living our lives, pretending that we never kissed? Pretending that we never liked each other? What is everyone else going to ask when suddenly we aren't dating and are acting like brother and sister?" Adianna shouted again. Nick stood up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Well, now I have a better excuse to love you. I have to...you're my sister."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stumbled over into a chair and threw up over the arm. "Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry rushed to her side. He touched her forehead to find that she was warm and extremely pale. "I'll take you to the hospital wing." He scooped her up in his arms, acting like she was a light as a feather.  
  
"Mum? Are you okay?" Adianna and Nick closely followed Harry to the hospital wing, Adianna holding on to her mother's hand the whole way.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
About a half hour later, Madam Pompfrey came out the door of the hospital wing to give Hermione's update to the three sitting in the hallway.  
  
"Well, I have good news and bad news." She placed her hands on her apron. Adianna, Nick, and Harry stood as soon as she talked. "The good news is that she's just fine."  
  
"And the bad?" Harry pressured.  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
~~To be Continued~~ 


	8. Just a Quick Thought

Hey all, this is just a quick thought:  
  
So I got a new computer, and I lost all the chapters I have been writing for this story, and I can't quite remember what I made happen next. So, if any of you have any ideas, please email me as to not have ideas stolen from each other over reviews. Love to all!!  
  
sweetaspiechickmsn.com  
  
thanks so much for being so patient with me!! 


End file.
